The applicant's most recent research in the area of memory development has focussed on the childhood acquisition of retrieval (vs. storage or memorization) strategies and metamemory, i.e., knowledge about memory. It is proposed to continue and extend this research in three ways. First, a recent conceptual analysis of metamemory and interview study of metamemory development have suggested a number of promising lines of inquiry. There are plans to use new or improved methods to do more definitive developmental research on metamemory phenomena which were inadequately assessed in that interview study, and also to do developmental investigations of a number of aspects of metamemory not previously studied. Second, recent research has suggested that development in the area of memory retrieval may consist of at least five important acquisitions. Several studies will be done to check this suggestion. The application concludes with some ideas and proposed studies concerning the nature and development of memory and comprehension monitoring. The general hypothesis is that young children are much less likely than their elders to try to find out (i.e., monitor) whether or not they have understood something and will remember it later.